Five Years Difference
by The Friendly Zombie
Summary: Five years later, after the second move. The matrix is left to run on its remaining internal power supply, Smith is still there. Neo goes back, one last time...(ok, skip the first ch. 2...I can't get it to work.)
1. Chapter 1

The Matrix is not mine, the idea nor the movies. This fan fiction, however, is mine. So that means…NO STEALING IT…Plagiarizers….Bah, who needs 'um?! Anyways, this is my fan fiction, so please enjoy it! Also, a warning to those who are homophobic and/or have any religious things against two male characters to be together in a relationship, don't read this if you don't like this idea. And for any small children, don't have your parents come and flame me about "HOMOSEXUALITY IS SATAN WORSHIP!" And shit like that, I don't need it, nor do I want it, Thank You, and Have a Nice Day!  
  
10010111101010110101  
  
I sigh as I leant up against the cool wall of a new apartment building, just another sleepless night, ever since I had become "The One"; sleep was one of the rare things I was able to get now, I just wish I was able to sleep without having those damned nightmares. How long has it been…since I went into the Matrix? No one goes in there anymore, some have even had their plugs removed, Trinity and Morpheus for example.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to get them removed, what if we missed someone, there would be no one to go in and show them the truth…At least that was what I told myself, and everyone else around at the time. Damn, I can feel myself reach into my long black trench coat for the packet of fags. I really should quit, but the nicotine intake is the only thing keeping me awake right now.  
  
I light one up and put the packet back into the pocket. For some reason…I-I want to go back into the Matrix, to, ya know, see how things are. Now that there is no power to it, it should be relying on its internal power source. I take a long drag from my cigarette and walk down the road, the only lights coming from a few lonely street lamps, and the cig sticking out of my mouth.   
  
The streets are empty for the most part, only a few people out for a late night walk; maybe they can't sleep, maybe for the same reasons as myself. Nightmares. These nightmares are what keep me awake. I glance down at my watch. 2:00 A.M. Yup, this is going to be a long night. I find myself heading downtown, where the few places you can go to get back into the Matrix. Illegal, yes, but people don't seem to mind. I used to patrol the areas where they did this, it could be so easy to get into it myself. I look up at a building that my feet have lead me to. Yup, one of those buildings. I have finished my cig, the but being the only part left and I throw it to the ground.   
  
My feet lead me to the door, I place my hand on the knob and attempt to turn it. Locked. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way, I pull out my hand gun from its back holster and point it at the knob. Who needs a key? Not me, I pull the trigger and the knob is no longer there, the door swings open and I find myself walking in.  
  
The place has been unused for quite some time, dust picking up as I walk through and towards one of the seats and computer. One last time? Sure, why not…I turn on the computer and type in my desired location. My old apartment. Well this certainly brings back some nostalgia… I look around, it looks the same as I left it, only one minor problem. Everything is glitching, lagging. Well, at least everything that is about ten foot away from me, its like I am powering part of the Matrix. "Whoa", I hear myself mutter as I look around.  
  
10010111101010110101  
  
Ok, well this is all I'm going to do for this chapter. Wana Gimme a Review? You know you dunoooooo!  
  
Please??  
  
Anyways, I'll update this some time near. Bai-Bai. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, no one reads this, but that's ok! :: Is still on a hype that she go any comments at all :: Well, as you can see... The Matrix is NOT mine, and never will be. The matrix is copyrighted to the WB thing. There for if you try to sue me all you shall get is a bag of dirty kitty litter. Made especially for you by Noodle and Biscuit! ::Hugs both of the evil kitties::  
  
Note: I may have a little bit of trouble updating this fan fic because of school and such, but I'm trying really hard to keep this story going, and comments are greatly appreciated! If you get my drift. ::Nudge nudge, hint hint:: Also, if there is any critique that you may have, please tell me, I like to know what people do and don't like about my writings. Now, on with the fic!  
  
101010101010101  
  
I walked around in my old apartment, my memories flood back to me of when I wasn't freed...if that's what you want to call it. I turn to look at my old computer; a slight smirk appears on my face. I can feel it.  
  
~Wake Up Neo~  
  
My smirk disappears as I remember that. That's how this whole thing began...I let my eyes wander once more, looking beside the computer. Sunglasses? But they're not mine.  
  
"What the?" I walk over to the desk and pick them up.  
  
"Smith?" My guard is now up, I'm glad I still know everything from five years ago. But it's a little bit rusty.  
  
"Smith couldn't be here, we were both destroyed...but I was brought back...somehow..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
'Mmmh, my head hurts...my body hurts. What happened?'  
  
"Neo!" Its Morpheus, "Neo, wake up!"  
  
I emit a small groan; it's all I can muster right now.  
  
"Hey, Morph, he's awake!" This time I can tell its Link. What's going on? Oh yeah, I died...I manage to crack my eyes open,  
  
"Ah...What happened?" I look towards Morpheus for the answer.  
  
"Neo...Your heart stopped over in the machine city, we were able to go and retrieve your body and the war is now over!"  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
I set the glasses back down on the table and look around the room nervously; my hands are trembling, damnit. I reach down to a gun holster on my leg and pull out a simple handgun, it's not too big, but I guess it'll have to do. Just In case. There is nothing in this room, so I guess I'll check the kitchen.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" No response. I'm not quite sure if that's a good or a bad thing. I walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Shit." I'm staring at something, someone, I thought I had destroyed five years ago. How is he back here?! Smith turns his head to face me, his face showing as much surprise to see me as I him.  
  
"Mister Anderson, what a surprise..." his usual drawl reaches my ears. At least his voice shows no surprise. That would seem too human for my liking.  
  
I give him a curt nod in response. "So how is it you're here, Smith?" I stare at him incredulously, 'This can't be real, can it?' Smith stands up, brushing off the invisible dust from his all too familiar suit. 'What the?!' Smith has changed...I can see that as I look him over fully. 'A younger face, longer hair, he almost looks attractive-no! I can't think like that...Its Smith!' I shake my head, trying to get rid of all the strange thought of Smith being attractive.  
  
"Well, Mister Anderson, it seems that if you were brought back, then I must come back too...But as you see, Mister Anderson, I have changed...I appear younger, more...Human...But, Mister Anderson, I still have the same powers as before...and I assume that you do too." Smith takes a step towards me, and I take an equal step back. I can feel my back brush lightly up against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Shit" I dart into the bedroom/computer room, distancing myself as far away from the ex-agent as I can. But as soon as I am in here, so is Smith.  
  
"Why are you here? In my apartment?" My lower leg bumps into the bed as I step back once more, shit, I trip backwards and I end up on my back on top of the bed. Smith walks over, his hands preoccupied with tying his long hair back; I sit up my back up against the cool wall.  
  
"Well, Mister Anders-" I interrupt him.  
  
"Call me Neo." He gives a slight sneer, but continues on.  
  
"Well, Neo...I am here because I had hoped that you may come back to me...come back to the Matrix. And it now seems that the Matrix has called you back once more. A very seductive thing isn't it...Neo." He saunters over to me; his whole posture has changed from what I remember him. He sits down on the bed, right beside me.  
  
"So Neo, why did you come back? It is a very intriguing thing, probably as intriguing to you as to why I am here...And not trying to kill you or take over anything." He leans back against the wall, his hands falling at either side of him; I suddenly remember the gun in my hands and place it up to Smith's temple.  
  
"Don't move." I stand up, making sure to keep my gun pointed directly at Smith's head. "If you move, then there will be a bullet going into your head." Smith smiles, "Neo, you seem to forget that I can always come back...Always." 'Shit, I guess I forgot...'  
  
"Fine," I pull the gun away from his flesh, but still keep it pointed at him. "Are you here to attack me, or are you just here." He looks astonished, 'What's with all of the facial expressions?', "Why, I'm here to talk with you of course. If I had wanted to attack you I would have done it by now." He smiles again at me after speaking.  
  
"Then talk!" I snarl at him, I'm getting really edgy about all of this. One of Smith's games I assume. He lets out a quiet sigh, "Neo... How is it that we are both here , and why did you come back to the Matrix?"  
  
101010101010101  
  
Cliff Hanger! Oooh! Wana Kill me now, Dontcha?!  
  
| Well, see that little button right there? Click it and give me a nice little comment, and maybe I'll continue this! :D | | V 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, no one reads this, but that's ok! :: Is still on a hype that she go any comments at all :: Well, as you can see... The Matrix is NOT mine, and never will be. The matrix is copyrighted to the WB thing. There for if you try to sue me all you shall get is a bag of dirty kitty litter. Made especially for you by Noodle and Biscuit! ::Hugs both of the evil kitties::  
  
Note: I may have a little bit of trouble updating this fan fic because of school and such, but I'm trying really hard to keep this story going, and comments are greatly appreciated! If you get my drift. ::Nudge nudge, hint hint:: Also, if there is any critique that you may have, please tell me, I like to know what people do and don't like about my writings. Now, on with the fic!  
  
101010101010101  
  
I walked around in my old apartment, my memories flood back to me of when I wasn't freed...if that's what you want to call it. I turn to look at my old computer; a slight smirk appears on my face. I can feel it.  
  
~Wake Up Neo~  
  
My smirk disappears as I remember that. That's how this whole thing began...I let my eyes wander once more, looking beside the computer. Sunglasses? But they're not mine.  
  
"What the?" I walk over to the desk and pick them up.  
  
"Smith?" My guard is now up, I'm glad I still know everything from five years ago. But it's a little bit rusty.  
  
"Smith couldn't be here, we were both destroyed...but I was brought back...somehow..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
'Mmmh, my head hurts...my body hurts. What happened?'  
  
"Neo!" Its Morpheus, "Neo, wake up!"  
  
I emit a small groan; it's all I can muster right now.  
  
"Hey, Morph, he's awake!" This time I can tell its Link. What's going on? Oh yeah, I died...I manage to crack my eyes open,  
  
"Ah...What happened?" I look towards Morpheus for the answer.  
  
"Neo...Your heart stopped over in the machine city, we were able to go and retrieve your body and the war is now over!"  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
I set the glasses back down on the table and look around the room nervously; my hands are trembling, damnit. I reach down to a gun holster on my leg and pull out a simple handgun, it's not too big, but I guess it'll have to do. Just In case. There is nothing in this room, so I guess I'll check the kitchen.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" No response. I'm not quite sure if that's a good or a bad thing. I walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Shit." I'm staring at something, someone, I thought I had destroyed five years ago. How is he back here?! Smith turns his head to face me, his face showing as much surprise to see me as I him.  
  
"Mister Anderson, what a surprise..." his usual drawl reaches my ears. At least his voice shows no surprise. That would seem too human for my liking.  
  
I give him a curt nod in response. "So how is it you're here, Smith?" I stare at him incredulously, 'This can't be real, can it?' Smith stands up, brushing off the invisible dust from his all too familiar suit. 'What the?!' Smith has changed...I can see that as I look him over fully. 'A younger face, longer hair, he almost looks attractive-no! I can't think like that...Its Smith!' I shake my head, trying to get rid of all the strange thought of Smith being attractive.  
  
"Well, Mister Anderson, it seems that if you were brought back, then I must come back too...But as you see, Mister Anderson, I have changed...I appear younger, more...Human...But, Mister Anderson, I still have the same powers as before...and I assume that you do too." Smith takes a step towards me, and I take an equal step back. I can feel my back brush lightly up against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Shit" I dart into the bedroom/computer room, distancing myself as far away from the ex-agent as I can. But as soon as I am in here, so is Smith.  
  
"Why are you here? In my apartment?" My lower leg bumps into the bed as I step back once more, shit, I trip backwards and I end up on my back on top of the bed. Smith walks over, his hands preoccupied with tying his long hair back; I sit up my back up against the cool wall.  
  
"Well, Mister Anders-" I interrupt him.  
  
"Call me Neo." He gives a slight sneer, but continues on.  
  
"Well, Neo...I am here because I had hoped that you may come back to me...come back to the Matrix. And it now seems that the Matrix has called you back once more. A very seductive thing isn't it...Neo." He saunters over to me; his whole posture has changed from what I remember him. He sits down on the bed, right beside me.  
  
"So Neo, why did you come back? It is a very intriguing thing, probably as intriguing to you as to why I am here...And not trying to kill you or take over anything." He leans back against the wall, his hands falling at either side of him; I suddenly remember the gun in my hands and place it up to Smith's temple.  
  
"Don't move." I stand up, making sure to keep my gun pointed directly at Smith's head. "If you move, then there will be a bullet going into your head." Smith smiles, "Neo, you seem to forget that I can always come back...Always." 'Shit, I guess I forgot...'  
  
"Fine," I pull the gun away from his flesh, but still keep it pointed at him. "Are you here to attack me, or are you just here." He looks astonished, 'What's with all of the facial expressions?', "Why, I'm here to talk with you of course. If I had wanted to attack you I would have done it by now." He smiles again at me after speaking.  
  
"Then talk!" I snarl at him, I'm getting really edgy about all of this. One of Smith's games I assume. He lets out a quiet sigh, "Neo... How is it that we are both here , and why did you come back to the Matrix?"  
  
101010101010101  
  
Cliff Hanger! Oooh! Wana Kill me now, Dontcha?!  
  
| Well, see that little button right there? Click it and give me a nice little comment, and maybe I'll continue this! :D | | V 


End file.
